


On Top of the World: Marco x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Grand Line, One Piece - Freeform, Raftel, Songfic, Whitebeard Pirates - Freeform, angst ooooops, if u couldn't tell, imagine dragons, on top of the world, reader is a cardinal btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{SONGFIC/COMPLETE}<br/>Kinda not really the sequel to Safe Haven. It's not exactly matching though...close ideas though.</p><p>please listen to 'on top of the world' by imagine dragons while reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World: Marco x Reader

_If you love somebody_  
Better tell them while they’re here ’cause  
They just may run away from you 

You perched on the highest mast of the Moby Dick, a bright smile on your face. It was free up here, and what more could you ask for?

_You’ll never know quite when, well_  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you 

Being a veteran member of the Whitebeard Pirates, you had traveled across all the seas, exploring and fighting with that tattoo on your shoulder. And now look where you were...

_I’ve had the highest mountains_  
I’ve had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving 

Ace.

You wished he was here to see this. You knew this would be practically the epitome of what he'd wished for.

_I take it in but don’t look down_

Now was not the time for reflection.

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay  
I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_

Letting out a cheer, you sprang from the top, wings bursting from between your shoulders, feathers sprouting along your body.

_Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt_

Everything was worth it. The effort, the scars, the training, the days spent in rocky seas with only the waves and the Sea Kings beneath for company.

_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay  
Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_

Finally, you could feel completely happy and unburdened.

_Take you with me if I can_  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I’m on top of the world. 

It wasn't a dream. The silvery wind flowing through your scarlet plumage was real. The island beneath you was real. Raftel was real.

The One Piece was real.

_I’ve tried to cut these corners_  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something 

There was no shortcut to power. No easy way out of hard work and tough battles. No cheatsheet for life.

No simple approach to finding a soulmate.

_I coulda gave up then but_  
Then again I couldn’t have ’cause  
I’ve traveled all this way for something 

You remembered when you first joined the crew. You were a desperate stowaway with no hope and nothing to hold onto except a ragged picture and a handful of memories.

Back then, Marco was the one that had discovered you. He hadn't thrown you away. The phoenix had seen you for the misfit you were and kept you safe.

I take it in but don’t look down

Your eyes flickered to the sky above, and the blindingly bright sun.

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay  
I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_

"Looking for me, yoi?"

_Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt_

You grinned at the familiar voice.

_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay  
Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_

"Of course not. I knew where you were."

_Take you with me if I can_  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I’m on top of the world. 

There was a pause.

"What are we gonna do now, Marco?"

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay  
I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_

"I suppose we'll be recognized even further by the World Government yoi..."

_Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt_

You giggled.

"That's not what I meant, silly."

_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay  
Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_

"...Ah."

You turned fully in the air to face the phoenix.

_Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

"Marco, will you marry me?"

You hovered in front of him, your feathers reflecting light in all sorts of directions.

_And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down_  
And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now. 

His normally lazy expression curved up, first in surprise, then into something sad.

"Aren't I the one that's supposed to say that?" 

You heard the hidden meaning, and resented it.

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay  
I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_

Your otherwise-untroubled expression morphed into one that was defiant, one that would burn the rest of the world in order to save one person.

"Already have. I don't care one bit. You know that, too."

_Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt_

"(F/n)...you're still going to say that yoi? Even knowing that I'll...""

"Give me a freaking chance, won't you? No, don't give me that look. I'm not giving up on you."

_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay  
Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_

"No, yoi."

"Marco. I thought seriously about this. Yeah, that's right. I thought about something."

_Take you with me if I can_  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I’m on top of the world. 

He snorted hesitantly.

"I don't put that little stock in you, yoi."

"Then please. Accept this. Fly with me?" Your voice cracked, and you looked away, thrusting out a small box. Barely visible within was a thinly-braided silver ring, tinted red. Like your current form.

"...(F/n), you're really sure about this...?"

You nodded silently, still facing the other direction.

A sweep of wings towards you and a pair of warm hands touching yours later-

"Then yes. I'll marry you, (l/n)(f/n), and I'll stay with you until you die."

**Author's Note:**

> what marco meant was that he was going to live forever and reader was going to die and he would be fucking ALONE FOREVER


End file.
